


Identity Disloyalty

by messier51



Series: Tired Tropes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Engineer Castiel, Hipster Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Piercings, Punk Castiel, mentions of past Dean/Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester falls hard and fast for his crushes and their lifestyles. Being a hipster is just as fantastic as it looks, but the punk thing is mighty attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Disloyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120358705140/hipster-vs-punk-au) for the [tired tropes](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120138934007/ceeainthereforthat-defilerwyrm-why-settle) prompt: "hipster vs punk AU." 
> 
> (Not a great job of trope subversion, but I think it's cute anyway.)

There’s a new local organic pay-what-you-can lunch shop in town and after cleaning as much of the oil off his hands, arms, and face as he can, Dean rides his fixie all the way across town to check it out.

Halfway through his kale, strawberry, and walnut-encrusted tempeh sandwich on whole wheat bread, Dean finds himself pondering Aaron’s parting words. Aaron had been a spot of brightness in a life of muck, and yeah, maybe Dean had thrown himself into the hipster life a little thoughtlessly but it’d given him things to bond with Aaron about and it’s not like it turned out badly. Aaron might be gone, but Dean genuinely loves the philosophies and the music and the foods he’s discovered.

When Dean’s done with his food, he goes back up to the counter to get a refill of his Americano. Before the barista makes it to the coffee machine, a rumbling voice and a leather jacket distract both her and Dean. Sneaking behind the counter, the new person wraps the barista (who’s nametag reads “Hannah”) into a friendly hug and kisses the top of her head. Tall, tattooed, and leatherbound intruder pulls on one of his silver-clad ears, and “Hannah” runs a hand through his blue-tipped black-dyed sex hair.

Dean’s barista finally shoos the distraction away, gently pushing him aside to continue her work. Instead of walking around the counter, though, he hoists himself up onto it, swings his legs over, and gives Dean a thorough looking-over, and a toothy smile. The guy licks his lips before lightly setting his feet down on the ground and Dean definitely notes the hint of silver in the guy’s tongue before almost stumbling backwards to get out of his way. And Dean watches him walk out the door close enough to notice that, beneath the safety-pinned-together-hole in the ass of his jeans, Mr. Punk’s got nothing on. Dean swallows hard.

Hannah apologizes profusely for the long wait, and babbles on about how “Cas just brought back fair-trade chocolate from his engineers-without-borders trip to Ecuador.” Dean smiles and walks away with his coffee and a name. Cas.

Dean pedals back to Bobby’s shop, thinking he might look something up about piercings while he sits at the front desk this afternoon.


End file.
